What Happens In Vegas
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Clara evidencia de que no soy normal. No me hago responsable de daños cerebrales despues de aber leido esto xD Cream Lemon Oo.... Todo es culpa de Katy Perry, Y de su canción "Waking Up In Vegas" ONE SHOT!


**Esto lo escribí... en momentos de PURO (Y no tan sano...) OCIO... Leelo bajo tu propio riesgo!**

**Está dedicado a... JURI DI LAMMERMOOR!! me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca te habia dedicado nada... Pero que mala amiga soy -.-**

**D I S C L A I M E R: Que no!! Que Digimon SI me pertenece!!! Ok... ni yo me la creí....**

* * *

Las Vegas, un maravilloso lugar, perfecto para jugar, beber y divertirse. Perfecto para poder olvidarse de todos y cada uno de los problemas que uno tiene. Perfecto para tomarse un fin de semana libre y pasarlo con amigos, reír y vivir como si el último día fuese "Hoy" y nada más.

Un grupo de amigos había decidido pasar un fin de semana de sus vacaciones en aquel lugar tan grande y luminoso, aprovechando que ya todos tenían trabajo, y por lo tonto un billetito guardado, si, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari y Takeru habían decidido irse de "vagos" a la ciudad del pecado, y todos lo hacían por gusto, a excepción de Koushiro, quien juraba que prefería seguir en Japón investigando más sobre quien sabe cuántas cosas, más ninguno de los chicos lo permitió, y llevaron a Koushiro con ellos, aunque Mimi aseguraba que el chico de ojos obscuros moría por ir, aunque no lo aceptara.

-¡Welcome to Las Vegas!-Grito Mimi en cuanto se bajaron del avión, y pues, todos estaban cansadísimos por el viaje de 15 horas de Japón a Estados Unidos, que tuvieron que hacer, y todos, a excepción de Mimi, claro está, querían dormir y dormir pero, ¡Por favor! ¿Quién duerme en Las Vegas? Solo los "Loosers" aseguraba Mimi, y por lo tanto, apenas llegaron al "Bellagio", hotel donde habían reservado, dejaron sus cosas en las suites, dividiéndose en dos, por géneros, chicas en un cuarto, y chavos en la otra, e inmediatamente se cambiaron, para poder vivir como se debe hacer en Las Vegas.

-Espero conocer a muchas muchachonas americanas-Dijo Taichi, mirando de manera traviesa a cualquier "gringa" que se le cruzara en sus narices. El castaño iba a agregar algo más, pero Sora, como buena amiga le dio un fuerte codazo en su estomago, para detener lo que fuera que su amigo iba a decir.

-Cállate Tai-Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras veía como su amigo se quejaba por el golpe, y por lo cual los demás comenzaron a reír.

-A mi no me interesa conocer gente, así que, ¿ya me puedo ir?-Dijo Kou mirando con enfado una de las ventanas del Taxi en el que se encontraban, en camino al Casino más cercano.

-¡Hay Kou! Siempre quejándote de la diversión-Dijo Mimi a su amigo, quien estaba a su lado- Cuando vas a entender que la vida es demasiado corta como para quejarse, ¡Relax!

-No lo puedo creer, pero, estoy de acuerdo con Mimi-Dijo Yamato, causando que todos, a excepción de Mimi, rieran.

-¡Milagro! Mimi y Yama están de acuerdo en algo-Dijo Sora de manera sarcástica, haciéndose merecedora de una mirada asesina de sus dos amigos.

El Taxi paro en un gran y elegante Casino, y los chicos, entusiasmados se bajaron del vehículo y le pagaron al conductor. Todos muy felices iban entrando de uno en uno al lugar, y los más felices eran Taichi y Yamato, pues no podían esperar a conocer "gente" y tampoco a beber el primer "Shot" de la noche, así que, justo cuando todos iban a entrar algo sucedió.

-¿Edades?-Les pregunto a Hikari y a Takeru el guardia que cuidaba la entrada al casino.

-19-Dijo Takeru con tonó orgulloso, teniendo por respuesta una risilla del guardia, quien simplemente se molesto en ignorar a los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza, y en pasar al siguiente en la fila.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto Taichi extrañado-¿¡Por qué no los deja pasar!?-Le grito al gran guardia de la puerta, pues el Yagami mayor se preocupo, como siempre de su hermanita. Y, como el guardia lo ignoro de manera brutal, Koushiro lo jaló al interior de Casino.

-Chicos-Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a los que estaban dentro del casino-Creo que se nos paso un "pequeño" detalle, aquí en Estados Unidos uno no es adulto hasta los 21, no a los 18 como es normalmente.

Todos se quedaron callados, cayendo en cuenta que ni Takeru, ni Hikari se podrían unir a la diversión, claro, todos, excepto Taichi.

-¿Y? ¡Eso que tiene que ver con que no hayan dejado entrar a mi hermanita!-Dijo Taichi molesto, teniendo por respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de todos.

-Pues que no se puede beber o apostar hasta que se es mayor-Dijo Sora de manera natural, pues ella era la que mejor conocía a su amigo, y ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus comentarios "inteligentes"-Así que tristemente ni Takeru, ni Hika podrán acompañarnos, pero si podrán hacer otras cosas, según investigue, ¡aquí hay de todo!

-Oh, ya veo…-Dijo Taichi, por fin entendiendo-¿Y quién les dará la mala noticia?

-Si quieren yo…-Dijo Koushiro en voz baja.

-¡Ah No!-Dijo Mimi, casi gritando-Si Kou sale de este lugar, no regresa, así que yo les digo-Dijo sonriendo la brillante Tachikawa.

La chica de largos cabellos castaños (Si, ya los tenía de su color natural, de nuevo) salió del Casino, acaparando la mirada de varios norteamericanos, y es que, la extravagante chica traía un mini vestido con escote, color rojo carmesí, y unos altos zapatos de tacón que hacían juego.

Mimi empezó a buscar a Hika y a Takeru con la vista, pero, ellos la encontraron antes que ella a ellos.

-Mimi, ¿Qué paso?-Dijo Hikari preocupada, mientras Takeru la abrazaba, pues si, Luz y Esperanza eran novios desde ya hacía 3 años.

-¡Oh dears! Lamento decirles esto, pero no van a poder entrar, ya que no tienen 21… Pero ¡no se preocupen!-Dijo Mimi adquiriendo una sonrisa traviesa-Ustedes se van a divertir-Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su enorme bolsa, y cuando lo hayo, ambos chicos se sorprendieron, pues era una copia de las llaves del cuarto de las chicas-Ten Hika, diviértanse-Dijo guiñándoles un ojo a ambos-¡Oh! Y no olviden que hay licor en el frigo bar-Dijo para finalmente regresar al Casino, con las miradas sorprendidas de Takeru y Hikari, y con varios hombres babeando por ella.

Mimi regresó con sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados en una salita tipo lounge, cosa que no le gusto nada a Mimi, y a paso fuerte se acerco a sus amigos de 21 y 22 años.

-¿Y ustedes que tienen? ¡Por Dios! Estamos en Las Vegas, no en un velorio, diviértanse-Dijo sonriente, y llevándose de un brazo a Koushiro con ella, dejando así, solos a Sora, Taichi y Yamato.

-Pobre Kou, no sabe lo que le espera-Dijo Sora riendo, mientras se recargaba en su sillón.

-Lo sé, pero él se lo buscó, uno no le puede decir "no" a la señorita Tachikawa-Dijo Taichi llevándose sus manos a la nuca, como era costumbre en él.

-No me digas que ahora esa es tu excusa de haber salido con ella Taichi-Dijo en tono burlesco Yamato-Ahora nos vas a salir que solo saliste con ella porque no le pudiste decir que no-Ese cometario hizo que Taichi se enojara un poco, pero sabía que su amigo no lo decía de mala onda, simplemente lo decía porque así era él.

-¡No claro que no!-Le respondió Taichi-Pero bueno, eso no importa, ya terminamos, ¡ya que! Ahora hay que festejar que los tres estamos solteros y felices, y ¡¡A beber!!-Dijo el chico parándose de golpe-Pero cuidado eh Sora, porque varios tipejos no apartan su vista de ti-Dijo mirando fijamente a un chavo rubio que, ciertamente, no dejaba de mirar a Sora, y es que, la pelirroja también se había arreglado, u claramente se veía despampanante, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco, corto, arriba de las rodillas, y la verdad era que el tono blanco combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel.

-Si Taichi, no te apures tendré cuidado-Dijo guiñándole un ojo, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que su amigo se comportara como todo un hermano mayor-No vaya a ser que un gringo salvaje me devoré viva-Dijo en tono sarcástico, causando risa por parte de Yamato.

-Si Taichi, no te preocupes, ¡Es más! Yo la cuido-Dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sora, causando que Taichi riera, y también la abrazara.

-Mejor los dos la cuidamos, aquí hay muchos chicos peligrosos, un solo guardaespaldas no basta-Dijo sonriente.

Sora comenzó a sentirse incomoda, pues el hecho de estar en un extraño abrazo con sus dos mejores amigos, no era lo más normal del mundo-¿Y si vamos ya al bar?- Propuso la pelirroja, haciendo que si dos amigos aceptaran gustosos, y así, los tres avanzaron al bar, siendo el blanco de varias miradas femeninas, quienes miraban a Sora celosas, pues la chica estaba en medio de dos chicos muy bien parecidos. Y también de varias miradas masculinas, quienes se preguntaban si la pelirroja estaba soltera, o no.

Al llegar a la barra, Taichi ordeno tres caballitos con tequila, y se los entrego a sus amigos, quienes tomaban asiento, y miraban divertidos como Mimi intentaba que Koushiro se ligara a una americana.

-Cinco dólares a que Koushiro hoy no regresa solo al hotel-Dijo Taichi mientras se tomaba de un solo trago su caballito.

-Hecho-Dijo Yamato quien también se tomo de un trago su caballito-El pobre no sabe ligar, no lo logrará.

-¡Ustedes dos son unos desalmados!-Dijo de repente Sora, quien miraba con pena a su genio amigo-Apostando por las habilidades de él-Dijo para después tomarse su caballito, y siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos, se lo tomo de un solo trago-Cuanto a que hoy besa a más de dos.

Los efectos del alcohol los empezaban a invadir, y las risas sin sentido alguno también, y claro, no podían faltar los desahogos y las cosas que uno dice o hace, sin querer hacerlo.

-Entonces ese _Baka_ de Zero me dijo que no le interesaba algo serio, ¿Pueden creerlo?-Dijo Sora después de varios caballitos y Martinis, y tomándose un vaso de Vodka.

-Pues es un completo idiota Sora, pero qué bueno que terminaron, te mereces a alguien mucho mejor-Dijo Taichi mientras tomaba un vaso de ron.

-Es cierto, pues eres una persona estupenda, fíjate que eres hermosa, graciosa e ¡inteligente!-Dijo ahora Yamato, quien como sus amigos, se encontraba sumado en los efectos del alcohol.

-¡Naa! Gracias chicos, ustedes son los mejores-Dijo Sora levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a ambos-Y vean que ustedes tampoco están nada mal…-Dijo la pelirroja dejando en la barra del bar su vaso vacio de Vodka.

-Chicos, ya nos vamos eh, ¿vienen?-Dijo Koushiro quien abrazaba a Mimi de manera muy cariñosa.

-En un rato los alcanzamos Kou-Dijo Taichi-¡Suerte!-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Wow! Mimi y Kou... ¿Juntos? No me vallan a decir que ahora somos los únicos solterones-Dijo Sora sorprendida, mientras veía como Mimi y Kou se alejaban, y como, justo antes de salir del casino se besaban apasionadamente.

-Los solterones siempre son los que más se divierten Sora-Dijo Yama mientras abrazaba a su amiga-¿Oh que Tai?

-Eso tenlo por seguro amigo-Dijo sonriéndole a su amiga de manera picarona.

En eso, algo extraño sucedió, Taichi acerco su cara a la de su amiga, y sin avisar, la beso, y como si no fuese suficiente, Yamato también lo hizo. El rubio la beso en el cuello, mientras que el castaño lo hacía en los labios.

Sora más extrañada no se podía sentir, pero no los pudo separar, se sentía tan bien, y quería más, el ardor de las bocas de ambos contra su piel le hacía sentir estupendamente. La chica empezó a suspirar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Yamato la tomo en brazos, y los tres, se dirigieron al hotel, total, se lo habían dicho a Koushiro.

Legaron los tres al hotel, y cuando iban a entrar al cuarto de los chicos, se encontraron con las vestimentas de Koushiro y Mimi por todo el suelo, así que Taichi, quien fue el que abrió la puerta, la cerro, y decidió que era mejor idea entrar al cuarto de las chicas.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta encontrándose con una gran cama vacía. Yamato dejo cuidadosamente a Sora en la cama, y con ayuda de Taichi, la empezó a besar, de los pies a la cara. Está tomo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y con un suspiro, pidió más, ambos entendieron sus señas y, Taichi cuidadosamente le quito su vestido, por mientras Yamato se quitaba sus pantalones. El castaño comenzó a besarla, y ella acepto el beso de inmediato, Yamato beso sus cabellos, y sus piernas, y con cuidado, quito a Taichi de encima de Sora, para ocupar su lugar, y por primera vez poder probar los labios de su amiga. Taichi, después que quitarse los pantalones y la camisa de él y de Yamato, comenzó a deslizar cuidadosamente las bragas de Sora, mientras que Yamato se ocupaba de desaparecer la última prenda que quedaba en la pelirroja, el sujetador…

O.o

La mañana había llegado a La ciudad del pecado, muchas personas se despertaban con una cruda insoportable, otros más se levantaban sabiendo que estaban casados con una persona que acababan de conocer, muchos otros despertaban al lado de personas que nunca imaginaron, y también, otros cuantos despertaban al lado de la persona que amaban, o de _las_ personas que amaban.

Alguien toco la puerta estrepitosamente, pero nadie hizo caso, los tres amigos estaban demasiado cansados como para poder abrir un ojo, así que la persona detrás de la puerta tuvo que usar su llave del cuarto.

Cuando por fin Mimi pudo entrar a su cuarto, se encontró con una imagen que jamás habría imaginado. Taichi, Sora y Yamato, los tres dormidos en la misma cama, y totalmente desnudos, con solamente una sabana que los cubría delicadamente, ambos chicos abrazaban con dulzura a Sora, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro dormido.

En eso, Koushiro, Hikari y Takeru se acercaron a donde estaba Mimi, quedándose en el mismo estado de shock que la ultima.

-¡Oh My God!-Grito la castaña de cabellos largos, y esa sencilla frase, describía perfectamente lo que todos pensaban en ese momento, incluso los aun dormidos…

-Yamato…-Dijo Taichi todavía dormidito, llamando la atención de todos, menos de Sora, y del mismo Yamato, obvio está-Me debes cinco dólares.

_..._

_Moraleja: El queso puede causar mala digestión :)_

_

* * *

_

**En serio!! En serio no se que me paso... ME VOLVI LOCA!! **

**Lamento si a alguien esto le deja secuelas graves... pero no pueden decir que no se los advertí!!! hahahah Espero que al menos se hallan reido un poquitin... :P Y pues... si, esto demuestra que no soy normal, pero las mejores personas NO lo están ;)**

**Gracias por leer!!! Sueñen con El Ornitorrinco de las Pascuas *O***


End file.
